


youre where the edge began

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, literal fluff, thats all there is, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas' friends see him being affectionate with philip for the first time





	youre where the edge began

Lukas can tell Philip isn’t quite sure what to make of a kick back with his friends. Apart from a few exchanged niceties, Philip doesn’t know them, and they don’t know him.

Lukas doesn’t talk much to Philip about how his friends feel about him being gay. The topic of being gay in itself isn’t something Lukas loves, even now. He’s working on it, as he’s working on everything, but it still doesn’t come easily, and nor does Philip expect it to.

Still. While Lukas’ friends have claimed not to care, it’ll likely be weird for them to see him with his boyfriend.

And he isn’t going to pretend he isn’t. Not anymore. If he’s going to a party with his boyfriend, he’s going to treat him like his boyfriend. Hold handing and all that other stuff.

“You sure this is okay?” Philip asks as they head up to the back gate, looking down at their twined fingers. He isn’t saying it for his own benefit, but for Lukas’, and Lukas’ heart swells. He turns his head and bends down, pressing his lips to Philip’s long enough for his heart to jump. Philip leans into him instinctively, and has a tiny smile on his lips when Lukas pulls away.

“Always sure about you, buttercup.” He says. Philip frowns.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“I kinda like that one,” Lukas says, trying to keep his lips from curling up. Philip lets out a groan, shaking his head. He grabs the latch of the gate and tugs it open, the two stepping into the backyard.

It isn’t a big thing, as neither Lukas nor Philip wanted their first outing with Lukas’ friends to be too big. This, just a few of them around the fire in his friend Aiden’s backyard, with soft music and dim lighting, is perfect.

Sitting on blankets around the fire pit are Lukas’ friends Aiden, the host, Jackson, a very stereotypical football player with light hair and light eyes, Peter, a dark-skinned boy Lukas has known since kindergarten, Reese, who hasn’t cut his hair in a few years even though they’ve all been begging him to, Eleanor, who just recently graduated, and Angie, with her corkscrew hair and giant smile. Lukas is pretty sure there’s something between the girls, but knows from personal experience that she’ll tell him when she’s ready, and pushing isn’t something anyone wants.

“Look who decided to show!” Reese calls, raising his drink in the air. Lukas grins, he and Philip stopping at the cooler to pull out a can of shitty beer for each of them before dropping down onto the grass, sitting up against the house.

The fire pit is poorly constructed, and way too close to Aiden’s parent’s house, but they’re gone for the weekend, and the hose is a few feet away, so no one is too bothered by it.

“They were probably busy,” Aiden says, wiggling his brows. Lukas snorts; at his own relaxed response, Philip visibly becomes less tense. Lukas takes his hand once again, setting their twined fingers on one of his knees where it sits drawn to his chest.

“At least he’s getting some action,” Jackson says.

“Jealous?” Lukas retorts.

Jackson laughs, leaning back in the grass, propped up on his elbows.

“Nah. Just feel bad that Philip has to put up with you.” He teases.

“He’s a lucky guy,” Philip says. Lukas looks over at him, putting on his sappiest grin.

“Oh, I truly am.” He says. He leans over, wrapping an arm around Philip, tugging him in, pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth. Philip laughs, squirming out of his grip.

It happens on instinct, grabbing him and kissing him and loving him. He doesn’t think about it; he doesn’t have to.

He doesn’t even realize his friends are watching silently until a moment later, when Philip’s ears go pink, he himself realizing they have all the attention.

Lukas clears his throat, grabbing his drink. Philip pulls his hand away.

“You were never that happy before,” Angie says. Both Lukas and Philip lift their heads, mirroring frowns.

Lukas though-Philip thought-they were uncomfortable. It was just a little kiss, but in such a small town, between two buys, such a thing isn’t expected.

Lukas knows it isn’t as big a deal as he thought. But those long-held ideas still remain, though he tries to fight them.

“You don’t have to pretend y’all aren’t a thing, you know. I don’t give a shit if you’re snuggling a boy. The rule we always have remains. No tongues down throats.” Aiden says.

“We only made that rule because of Reese, anyways,” Eleanor says, crinkling her nose.

“I wasn’t the one shoving the tongue,” Reese says pointedly.

“You didn’t stop her from doing it, either,” Peter says.

Reese makes a face, though they all know they’re right.

“Not to be all sappy, but she’s right,” Aiden says.

“That’s what love does, my friend,” Eleanor says, raising her drink, as if making a toast. The others raise their drinks as well, all the while Lukas watching them in awe.

“He wouldn’t have been caught dead actually touching Rose. Guess we all know why, now.” Aiden explains to Philip, leaning forward.

“Like I said. Love.” Eleanor says. The others groan, even Lukas.

“You and love,” Reese says.

“I’m a romantic.” She says, shrugging.

The others move into Eleanor’s failed love life, and the cute people at the college she’s going to, Philip and Lukas just listening.

Eventually, Lukas wraps an arm around Philip again, tugging him into his side. They shift closer and closer as the night goes on, more affectionate than Lukas or Philip has ever done in public.

It isn’t much. It’s everything. It’s learning to be different, learning to be okay, learning how to change.  

It is Philip and Lukas getting to be the love-struck teenagers they always deserved to be, drinking crappy beer with friends, talking about nothing, the sky open above them.


End file.
